Just to Hear You Say You Love Me
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: After finding out that her husband had been cheating on her,Connie was looking forward to a quiet summer at Camp Rock. Who knew she'd actually end up falling in love with the owner of said camp. Connie/Brown Shane/Mitchie Nate/OC Jason/OC


**Hello people! This is just a small one shot that just came to me while watching Camp Rock Two. It wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write and publish it. Hope you enjoy it. **

**This is a Connie/Brown story and if you don't like, don't read! I really hate flames and I don't need to see them. Hope you do like it though and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I have no rights whatsoever to Camp Rock or any of its characters! I'm just kind of borrowing them, I swear! I also do not own the song that will be sung here in a little bit!**

Connie Torrez sighed as she loaded her things into her Catering van. She was looking forward to leaving town for a few months and go to Camp Rock with her daughter Mitchie. It had been a long year, especially when she came home early from a catering job to find her husband sleeping with a woman who looked barely twenty in in their bed, both of them were undressed and though they had actually been sleeping when she pulled up, she had no doubts on what they had been doing earlier.

She had woken her husband and the tramp up by yelling at them. The girl had run from the house naked with her clothes gathered in her hands. Her husband had futilely tried to make up an excuse for why a girl had been in their bed, but it was useless. Connie was a smart woman and she had made him pack up his belongings and leave.

She had thanked her lucky stars that Mitchie had been staying at her friends house that night and hadn't seen her dad with that woman. Of course, Connie explained to her daughter why her parents suddenly decided to get a divorce. Mitchie had been heartbroken that her father would cheat on her mom and now she couldn't bare to be near him.

She completely supported her mom and would be there for her throughout the entire thing. Connie was grateful to have such a wonderful daughter. She didn't know what she would do with out her by her side throughout this hard time.

Connie was brought out of her thoughts as Mitchie skipped over to her mom, bag and guitar case in hand. She was excited to return to camp and see her boyfriend, Shane Gray. They hadn't gotten to see each other much over the year, but Shane tried to come as often as he could. Connie was happy her daughter had someone to help her get through this tough time.

"Ready to go, Mom?"Mitchie asked as she stuffed her things into the trunk.

"Ready when you are Mitchie."Connie said as she shut the trunk.

Mitchie barely suppressed a squeal as she skipped to the passenger side of the van. She was so ready to see her friends and fellow camp mates. She had missed them all and now that the mess with Camp Star was over, she was ready to relax and have fun with her music.

Camp Star had been closed after almost everyone decided to switch to Camp Rock after the Final Jam contest. No one wanted to go to a camp where they did nothing but work and had no fun. So what if Camp Star had air conditioning, Camp Rock was where they could have fun with their music and be themselves. In fact, the camp had so many new people wanting to enroll that they had to extend the site and put in several more cabins. Brown had no trouble getting counselors this year.

The ride to the camp seemed longer than it actually was to Mitchie and Connie. Their excitement grew the closer they got. Mitchie was ready to see Shane, who had already promised that he and his brothers were staying the whole summer.

Nate and Dana never did work out, much to Nate's' disdain. He was upset for months before he had finally moved on. He met a new girl, a singer who he recorded a song with for a contest, named Bekah Simmons. She and him had a lot of chemistry and Nate didn't feel as shy around her as he did with Dana. Talking to her was easy and Nate was excited that Bekah was coming with him to Camp Rock.

Jason was beginning to feel quite lonely now that both his band mates had girls. He hoped to find a girl this year especially with how many new people would be coming to the camp this summer.

Mitchie nearly squealed once more as they pulled into the camp. She gaped at how much bigger it was. She realized they had to make some changes, but wow. This was incredible. The minute Connie stopped the van, Mitchie jumped out and ran to the back to grab her things.

She pulled her bag and guitar case out. Then she sighed in relief as she took in the camps fresh air. After the long and hard year she had endured,she was ready to chill and hang out with her friends while doing her music.

Connie smiled as she watched her daughter ran off to join her friends. She was glad Mitchie hadn't fallen into some kind of depression with everything that was happening. Her little girl was strong though and she knew she could take much more.

After Mitchie was out of site, Connie grabbed her bags and walked to her respective cabin. She pushed open the door and laid her things down on her bed before straightening back up. She could deal with it later, for now she wanted to meet her new kitchen staff. She hoped this year would go on with out a hitch.

The kitchen wasn't too far from her cabin thankfully and she arrived not even two minutes later. The kitchen was already buzzed with life as people got ready for the start of the summer feast. She smiled as she recognized a few faces from her first year here but had not been there last year. She was glad they were back.

"Can I have your attention please!"Connie shouted over the noise.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing having recognized the kitchen boss. Connie smiled, happy that the group listened and recognized her.

"Thank you. My name is Connie, as a few of you may know. I hoping we have a great year and that we all get along. We have a common goal this year and that's to make these kids happy with great meals. I look forward to working with all of you and if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Thank you."

After Connie finished her speech, everyone immediately got back to work. Occasionally one would come up to Connie and ask a question to which she answered happily. She already had a feeling that this summer would be way better than the year had been.

After Connie worked with the kitchen staff for a little while, she returned to her cabin to finally get her things settled in. She grabbed her suitcase and dragged it over to the drawers where she separated and put her things away. A half and hour had passed when she was finally satisfied with how her things were situated. Connie pushed the suitcase under the bed after that and then straightened back up before settling on her bed.

She would need to return to the kitchen soon to help the staff with cooking tonight's dinner. But for the moment, she settled down and took a quick break. She finally felt relaxed when a knock resounded on the door.

"Come in!"She shouted, thinking it was Mitchie.

Imagine her surprise when Brown walked through the door. She smiled as she stood up, happy to see the owner of the camp and a good friend again.

"Brown, it's great to see you again."Connie said as she rushed over and gave him a hug.

Brown smiled as he hugged her back. He had missed Connie during the year and the only updates he had on her was from his nephew Shane. He had been surprised to learn that her and her husband had divorced over. When he had seen them together at the Final Jam Mitchie's first year, he thought they were one of the happiest couples he'd ever seen.

"Hello to you too Connie. It's great to see you as well."Brown said when they broke apart.

An awkward silence fell upon the two as they both looked at the ground. Neither knew what to say to one another. Brown didn't want to accidentally bring up Connie's divorce in fear she'd react negatively. Connie didn't know what to say to her boss. She felt kind of flushed around him.

Connie had always liked Brown. Before the divorce, he was just a great friend. But now, she realized she had small feelings for the old rock star and she was afraid she'd say something wrong. So she kept quiet.

After a few minutes of silence, Brown couldn't take it no more. He didn't wait months to see her just to keep quiet.

"How have you been? Shane told me about your husband."He suddenly blurted out, before he looked down embarrassed.

Had he really just asked her that? No doubt she didn't want to talk about what had happened. Connie was probably upset by the whole situation and him bringing it up didn't help. He didn't want to hurt her more than she already had been.

Connie just flushed at the question. He cared enough to ask her about her feelings? Of course, he was probably just being a good friend. Connie felt her stomach tighten at the thought. She shouldn't be having these thoughts and feelings. It had only been a few months since she had left her husband and even the divorce was completely official.

"I-I'm fine. Mitchie has been a big help through it all and well, we just take it one day at a time."Connie finally answered.

Brown looked up and smiled at the strong woman before him. She had been through a lot and he knew she just wanted a quiet summer. He'd make sure it happened too. She deserved some relaxation after everything she'd been through.

"That's good. That's all anyone can ever do. My parents divorced when I was about Mitchie's age and I know how hard it can be."Brown found himself saying.

It had always been easy for him to open up to her. She had this way of making her talk with out saying a thing. It had bothered him at first, but nowadays he was grateful for it. He needed a way to express his feelings before they ended up burying him.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Brown."She said gently and then she reached over and patted his shoulder.

She looked at her watch and nearly yelped when she saw how late it already was. The kitchen staff was probably wondering where she was.

"Oh, I have to go! The staff are probably wondering where I am! I didn't realize it was so late."Connie suddenly exclaimed.

Brown nodded in understanding.

"Alright, I'll see you at the opening campfire."Brown said.

Connie nodded and told him the same before following him out of the cabin. She waved bye to him one last time before they walked off it separate directions.

Days past in Camp Rock and slowly everyone fell into a normal routine. The kitchen staff routine was set the second day they were in camp and continued to follow the same one as days went by.

Everyone would get up at five am and meet up in the kitchen. Then they got everything ready to start the breakfast. After breakfast, they would clean the breakfast mess up and take a thirty minute break. After the break, they'd meet up again and get lunch prepared. Once lunch was over they would clean up the mess and take a little longer break, an hour and a half. Mostly so they could relax and get a their own lunch. Dinner was the final thing they had to do and by eight o'clock, they were completely done with everything.

Connie usually spent her lunch break talking with Brown. It hadn't exactly been planned like that. The second day she had been there, she found herself wandering the camp, not really hungry and with nothing else to do. Brown had caught up to Connie and invited her to walk and talk. She accepted and before they knew it it became a routine like everything else.

They talked about everything, unable to keep a secret from each other. It was so easy for them to open up to one another. Connie thought that Brown was completely different than her soon to be ex-husband. And she liked it.

She found herself looking forward to those little meetings. Anytime she was around him, her knees would become wobbly, her hands sweaty and shaky, and her heart sped up. She was barely able to subdue a blush that would creep upon her face. She felt like she was a teenage girl again. Connie knew she was falling for Brown.

Brown pretty much felt the same about Connie. He thought she was one of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and he had seen a lot of women in his lifetime being a rock star and all. But none of them were anything like Connie. She was sweet, nice, and would do anything to help the kids here at the camp. She was perfect. He knew that he was falling for her and was both excited and afraid at the same time. He knew she wouldn't fall lightly after what had happened with her ex and he didn't want to hurt her.

Mitchie had seen the difference in her mom and Brown almost immediately. She didn't hate it though like most teenagers would. She wanted her mom to be happy again and if Brown made her happy, then she was more than willing to let him in with open arms. Besides, Brown was a great guy. Her mom deserved someone like him after everything her Mitchie's father had put her through. Now she just needed to get them to admit their feelings to one another.

It was after dinner the seventh day of camp. Mitchie was helping her mother in the kitchen. Shane wanted to help to, but Mitchie told him that she wanted to talk to her mom about something. Shane understood and Mitchie was glad to have someone as great as him as her boyfriend.

Connie was surprised when her daughter offered to help her in the kitchen. Mitchie was always busy with something and had only been in there to help once or twice. She still welcomed the help though. She had Mitchie help her wash the dishes.

"So, mom. What's going on with you and Brown?"Mitchie asked after a few minutes of silence.

Connie nearly dropped the dish in her hand, surprised by her daughters question. She hadn't thought she noticed the difference in her and Brown, but I guess they were more obvious than they meant to.

"Uh, what do you, uh, mean?"Connie stuttered in surprised.

Mitchie smiled, happy that she had caught her mother by surprise. Her mom wasn't easy to surprise either, so this was a real accomplishment.

"You know what I mean, mom. I see the way you guys look at each other. And I've seen you guys walking and talking together. So, I repeat my earlier question, what's going on between you?"Mitchie said with a slight smile.

Connie bit her upper lip, unsure what to say. She wasn't really sure _what _was going on between them. Yes they talked everyday and Connie had strong feelings for him, but she didn't know what that made them. She didn't even know how he felt about her. So Connie told Mitchie as much.

That left the younger girl in silence. She had a feeling her mom liked Brown, but hearing it was a completely different thing. She was happy for her, no doubt. Now she just needed to figure out how Brown felt about her mom. And she knew exactly who she was going to get to do it.

When Mitchie told Shane her mom's feelings towards his uncle, he had been surprised. But he also knew that it was so obvious. The two spent so much time together, it was a surprise they weren't already together.

Mitchie then gave Shane a mission, operation find out if Brown liked her mom as well. Shane accepted it, wanting to do anything to help his girlfriend and her mom.

That's why he was currently on his way to Browns cabin where Shane knew he would be at. He was right of course. Browns cabin lights were on when he approached and Shane knocked on the door. Brown walked to his door wondering who could be there at this hour and was surprised to see Shane. He opened his door.

"Shane, what are you doing here? Do you have any clue what time it is?"Brown asked, looking at his watch as so.

"Sorry Uncle Brown, but I needed to talk to you. Can I come in?"Shane answered then asked.

Brown was surprised once again by his nephews forwardness. He stepped aside and gestured for him to come. Shane nodded gratefully and walked in. Brown shut the door and followed his nephew to the couch. Shane sat down but Brown continued standing.

"So, what is it that you needed to talk about?"Brown asked, ready to see what this was about so he could go to bed.

Shane took a deep breath, not sure how to continue this. He decided that it would just be good to jump right into it.

"What's going on between you and Connie?"Shane finally asked.

Brown paused in surprise, not expecting his nephew to ask him that. He thought for a second unsure on how to continue. What did he feel for Connie? He knew he liked her and that she was fun to hang around. He was also certain he had strong feelings for her. But he was also unsure on how she felt about him.

"What do you mean exactly?"Brown finally asked.

Shane raised an eyebrow. It was almost like his uncle was trying to avoid the question. Did that mean he shared Connie's feelings? That would be great! Then Mitchie and himself could help them get together.

"You like her don't you? As more than a friend, that is."She said bluntly.

For a second, Brown was taken aback by Shane's bluntness. But then he bowed his head and nodded, admitting that he did indeed like Connie. Shane smiled before standing up.

"Alright, see you in the morning, Uncle Brown."Shane said before turning around and leaving the cabin.

Brown watched his nephew leave in silence. He was taken aback by his sudden leave. He shook his head and gave up on figuring out his nephews antics. He shut off the light and went to bed.

The next morning, Shane met up with Mitchie and told her everything that had gone down between him and his uncle. Mitchie smiled when he finished the story. So, Brown did like her mom. Now she just needed to get them together.

"We need to make a plan to get those two together."Mitchie told her boyfriend with a smile.

Shane agreed and together they got their friends together to take to them about it. Everyone agreed to help, all thinking that Brown and Connie made a great couple. So, they began their planning and it wasn't long before they had a plan ready.

"When should we begin?"Peggy asked her friends. She was super excited to get those two together.

"How about tonight. We can have an impromptu concert. It's not like those aren't common anyways this being Camp Rock and all."Mitchie answered with a smile.

Everyone agreed to it. Soon they would put their plan into action and if everything went right, Connie and Brown would be official by tonight.

After a long day, everyone settled by the stage, ready to hear Shane and Mitchie sing a song together. The crowd was buzzed with excitement. No one knew the two's real intention, not even Connie and Brown, who were both in the crowd. The were standing together. Mitchie had dragged Connie out of the kitchen for this.

Shane and Mitchie stood behind the stage, spying on the soon to be couple. Well,they hoped they'd be a couple after this. They had picked an old love song to sing together, hoping it would set the two in the mood for the surprise picnic they had planned for them.

"Are you ready for this?"Shane asked Mitchie, grinning at his girlfriend.

"Totally!"Mitchie answered in excitement.

They took their places on stage and the crowd immediately quieted down.

"This song is dedicated to two very important people in my and Shane's life. Most of you should know it and I hope you enjoy. They began the music and the people who knew the song cheered. The two had enough chemistry to make this a great song.

_If I could win your heart  
If you'd let me in your heart  
I'd be so happy baby  
Just for these arms to be  
Holding you close to me  
There's nothing in this world I won't try  
No limit to what I'd do to make you mine, cause_

_I'd climb right up to the sky_  
_I'd take down the stars_  
_Just to be in your arms, baby_  
_I'd go and capture the moon_  
_That's what I would do_  
_Just to hear you say that you love me_  
_Just to hear you say that you love me_

_If I could taste your kiss_  
_There's be no sweeter gift_  
_Heaven could offer, baby (oh baby)_  
_I want to be the one (I want to be the one)_  
_Living to give you my love_  
_I'd walk across the world just to be_  
_Close to you 'cause I want you close to me, yeah_

_I'd climb right up to the sky_  
_I'd take down the stars_  
_Just to be in your arms, baby_  
_I'd go and capture the moon_  
_That's what I would do_  
_Just to hear you say that you love me_  
_Just to hear you say that you love me_

_For the rest of your life (for the rest of your life)_  
_Love me for the rest of all time (oh baby, oh baby)_  
_Just say the word_  
_And I'll give you my world_  
_There's nothing I won't do_  
_Baby, just to be with you_

_I'd climb right up to the sky_  
_Take down the stars_  
_Just to be in your arms, baby_  
_I'd go and capture the moon_  
_That's what I would do_  
_Just to hear you say that you love me_  
_Just to hear you say that you love me, baby_  
_Just to hear you say that you love me_  
_Oh, I need to hear you say that you love me baby_  
_Just to hear you say that you love me_  
_Just say you love me_  
_Just say you need me_

The song ended with Mitchie and Shane face to face, staring into one another' eyes. The crowd cheered, bringing the two from their trance. They looked into the crowd with a smile and thanked them. Then Mitchie immediately looked for her mom and Brown.

She smiled to see the two locked in a slow dance, looking into each others eyes. When they realized the song ended, they quickly broke apart. Her mom had a smile on her flushed face and Brown just looked down in embarrassment, but she could see the smile on his face.

Mitchie looked over at Shane and nodded. He grinned at her and nodded in understanding.

"Thank you everyone! Have a great night!"Mitchie said,waving at the crowd before following Shane off the stage.

Connie and Brown joined the young couple backstage.

"That was a great song, sweetie, but why did you drag me out of the kitchen for this? I've heard you sing plenty of times."Connie asked.

Mitchie and Shane exchanged a smile.

"Because we planned you two a picnic."Shane answered.

When Connie and Brown went to decline their picnic, Mitchie interrupted them.

"And your not getting out of it. We know your guys feelings for one another and it's time you admitted to them, so, let's go."

Shane and Mitchie dragged Brown and Connie to the beach where they moonlight picnic was set up, ignoring the adults protest. When they got there, they let the adults go and then stood side by side.

"Alright, enjoy your picnic and have fun!"Mitchie said before her and Shane left the two alone.

Connie and Brown both stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, both unsure on how to proceed. They were thinking that this was a date and were unsure on what the other wanted.

"Well, do you want to sit?"Connie finally asked nervously.

Brown nodded and together they sat down and opened the basket to see what was packed. Sandwich makings, chips, and two bottles of root beer was inside. Connie took the food out and they both made a sandwich.

"It's a beautiful night tonight, isn't it?"Connie asked after a few minutes of silence. She was growing anxious by the silence and decided to break it.

"Yeah, it is. But not as beautiful as you."Brown said before he could stop himself.

Connie blushed and smiled.

"You really think I'm beautiful?"She asked.

Brown gave her his most serious look. "I think you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You're kind, helpful, and generous. You love these kids as much as I do and I know you support your daughters music. I love everything about you."

Connie was taken aback by his seriousness and abruptness, but she smiled nonetheless. No one had ever said anything so sweet to her before, no even her soon to be ex. She loved everything about Brown as well and she told him as such.

"Brown, thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me. I feel the same why about you. The way you care about these kids and their music. It's wonderful. You've helped my daughter with so much. Your the nicest man I've ever met and I love everything about you too."

Brown grinned, happy to hear she felt the same. But did that mean she liked him like he liked her. He decided now was the perfect time to tell her how he felt.

"Connie, ever since I met you, I've had strong feelings for you. At first I thought they were just friendly feelings, but this year, they've grown into being more than just friendly. I more than certain I'm falling in love with you, Connie. I hope you feel the same."He finally admitted.

Connie sat there shocked for a minute. She didn't think he returned her feelings. She felt chocked up and didn't know what to say. Brown took her silence as rejection.

"I'm sorry if that was out of line, I should go."

He went to stand up and leave, but Connie grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.

"I'm falling on love with you too, Brown."She whispered before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Unknown to them, Mitchie, Shane, and the rest of their small group was spying on them and they cheered when the couple kissed. Connie and Brown broke apart shocked at the cheering and looked up at the group of teenagers.

"Finally!"Mitchie and Shane shouted together.

Connie and Brown just laughed before leaning forward and kissing again. The group of teens decided to give the two their much needed privacy and walked away.

"I knew we could do it."Mitchie told Shane as she grabbed his hand.

"It was all thanks to you."Shane said before leaning down and kissing his own girlfriend.

After that, Connie and Brown became an official couple. The whole camp was excited to hear the news. They knew the two would make a great couple. Shane and Mitchie were still going strong as well as Bekah and Nate. Jason finally managed to get a girlfriend, her name was Tori Paine. She was a singer at Camp Rock that was just as crazy as Jason himself. All in all, everything was perfect and they wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End!**

_**(Yay! That was an awesome one shot to read! I always thought these two would make a great couple and I was happy when this idea popped into my head! Leave me a little review on what you think! But no flames! I hate those!)**_


End file.
